Edward vs Jacob
by crying-is-never-my-talent
Summary: to those who are confused between choosing team Edward and team Jacob after watching New Moon...and to those who had switch team to team Jacob after watching new moon....


For all people who decided to switch team to team Jacob and was confused between Edward and Jacob after watching New Moon. Sorry, this is not a story but a piece of what I felt after knowing the fact that people had switch team. And I don't mean to offence any of the team Jacob fans. Sorry if I did .

Hi, guys! I just went to a lot of other website and did a lot of research on whether twilighters had actually switched their team to team Jacob or was confused between both of them. First of all, I have to admit I'm team Edward all the way, not that I really hate Jacob but because Edward is all the reason I read the series and love it till now. When I actually read all the comment by the people who had already watch New Moon, I felt that darkness had actually consume me bit by bit and I found myself drowning in my tears(sorry, I'm kind of dramatic). I'm never a big fan of Jacob or Taylor Lautner, so I'm actually trying my best on not being biased when I went to watch New Moon.

As I predicted, I'm still firmly a team Edward(dun get me wrong, I love the movie).But there is something about my devotion to Edward had actually changed , I love him more than ever, despite Jacob fabulous abs and muscles. I know I know, Edward does not have the best body in the world and I know someone will said Jacob is hot or whatsoever. Yes, Taylor Lautner has a fabulous body, he is hot and he brings Jacob alive, he made us feel bad about Jacob when words can't do the job. Yes, it was true…..but was it enough to make us, the die-hard team Edward girl to switch teams? Do you guys actually remember why we were in love with him in the first place? Is it so much of his physical looks? Maybe yes for some of you, but not me…Before you actually judge me, I have to confess that I'm never a die-hard for anyone or any movie or books before Twilight. I can barely held the same interest in the same movie or the same person for more than three months, I'm not constant, the object of obsession for me today might change by tomorrow. However, Twilight saga had held my interest for more than a year, I love it more than anything and I felt grateful to Stephenie Meyer because the saga had taught me to love to read. I can no longer bear the thought of not having Bella and Edward's love story in my life. Maybe some of the twi-haters might asked me to shut up and get a life. They might said Twilight is an unhealthy love story between an overprotective insane 109 years old vampire and a silly obsessive teen girl who can't get her own life . Well, maybe they are just being realistic and I'm the one who is crazy and often dream about unrealistic things. But that's the point of a fiction, isn't it? Yes, Jacob is perfect for Bella , he is sweet, kind and funny , whereas Edward was a overly worrier , too emotionally consume and too serious. Jacob and Bella are supposed to be together while Edward and Bella's love towards each other is an overall forbidden fruit that shouldn't be consume.

Despite all these, forbidden fruit….this is the whole point of the whole Twilight saga, isn't it? It was supposed to be an Edward and Bella story and how they overcome the obstacles to be together. Story needs conflict . Just imagine, if it was a Jacob and Bella's story without Edward in it, what kind a story will it be when there is no conflict at all? Will the whole saga still love by millions of teenager over the world? It was just like Juliet ends up with Paris, then will this Juliet and Paris story be an all time classical romantic story and was loved by everyone as it was with Romeo and Juliet now? Even if you are team Jacob, you will still have to admit that it was Edward at first who drew a lot of people attention and there were a lot of them who claimed that Edward was the first reason they actually read Twilight(although many of them have switched to team Jacob after actually watching New Moon .)

If you are an original team Edward fan but was confused between them two after watching the movie, let me asked you one question….Why you love Edward in the first place? And why you are confused or was about to switch teams after watching it? Is it because of their physical looks or because of Jacob's muscles? If you are, in fact, you are not team Jacob….You are team Taylor because you love Jacob after the movie ,after watching Taylor Lautner portrayed him. Was it because Edward wasn't there when Bella is in danger? Was it because he caused Bella so much pain? But let me remind you, Edward do that to keep her safe, he had done the biggest sacrifice yet…..He chose to torture his own heart just to keep her safe and he prayed for her happiness although he is indulged in overwhelm agony. And he still have to play the bad guy role to tear himself away from Bella's life, did you guys actually realized that when he did that, he is actually slicing his heart bit by bit….he went through all this but what he get in return? Bella is in love with another beast and fans blamed everything on him….yes, he did a very terrible mistake but he didn't do it for himself, he do it all for Bella, he doesn't want her to risk her life for him…..so when Edward crashed his phone when Jacob told him Charlie is in the funeral…..my heart broke with him….You can imagine when you love someone enough to leave her for her own good but came up as a result that she died…..will you ever forgive yourself? When you get back the precious thing in your life when you had once thought you had lost it, will you not protect it with your whole being? This explain all his overprotective behavior in Eclipse. Team Jacob fans might not understand this, because they often think Edward is boring and creepy when he watched Bella sleep. But for originally Edward fans? Don't you guys know that and understand what he feels when you read the book? Some of you guys said Edward irritated you during Eclipse, but it did the opposite effect on me. I love him with every single line of my being after I read Eclipse. As far as I could recall, there is a few lines that Edward had said in Eclipse made me cry and weep like a baby….. **" But….when I left you, Bella , I left you bleeding. Jacob is the one who stitch you back up again. That was bound to left its mark on both of you. I'm not sure whether those marks may dissolve on their own . I can't blame either of you for something I made necessary. I may gain forgiveness , but that doesn't let me escape the consequences."** And "**I can be noble, Bella, I'm not going to make you chose between us. Just be happy, and you can have whatever part of me you want, or none at all, if that's better. Don't let any debt you feel you owe me influence you decision." ** This two lines is what made me stand firmly in Edward's side even after watching New Moon. He left Bella in New Moon to save Bella's life and soul , now he had to confront the cruel circumstances of his noble sacrifice, but yet…..despite everything the only thing he asked for is for Bella to be happy….no matter how much it hurt himself…..maybe u will said, Jacob did sacrificed a lot for her too and Bella owed her his accompaniment during New Moon , but can you deny the fact that Jacob was in love with her from the beginning and was actually trying to pursue her love during his so-called sacrifice? Sacrifice means something you do that not asked for return, not something you do and hope that she will get over her ex-boyfriend and be with you.(sorry, team jacob fans)

You may laugh at me , and asked me to get my own life…..But as a girl, as a normal human being, you want a bad guy which is playful ,funny and happy to be with but did not promise his devotion to you ? Or you want a guy who would do anything for you, and would promise to love you forever despite all your flaws?

Well, I really don't expect anyone of you guys to agree with me…..But I'm just here to voice out my opinions and I'm glad that I was brave enough to do so…..Thank you for reading this and sorry if I said anything wrong…..Thank you ….Team Jacob as a best friend…..Team Edward for forever….


End file.
